The Way I Loved You: Full Version
by mybeautifulimperfection
Summary: They were friends with all the same people and shared a strong relationship with Johnny Cade. She was a pretty girl with a low self esteem who worked at the Dingo and he was a tough hood. See through the love and hate of Dallas and Katie. DallasOC
1. Friends or Just Strangers in Bars

When I met Dallas Winston, I was ready to kill the cocky towheaded hood from behind the bar at the Dingo. I got a job at the Dingo's bar through David Ackerman, my best friend Taylor's dad and the owner of the Dingo. It was my first day on the job and they're wasn't any fights which surprised me because the Dingo was a tough greaser hang out.

Pretty greaser girls filled the bar and I kind of wished I was like them; not like I wanted to be loud, wear too much make up, swear a lot, or giggle. I wanted to be confident but if you talked to me, you, like most people, would get the impression I was very self confident which was the opposite of how I felt.

I had hazelnut brown hair that was slightly wavy and down to the middle of my back with bangs that were swept to the left so they covered the scar from stitches under my eyebrow. My eyes were a strange mix of gray and brown which I was told was called hazel. I thought it was only brown and green. I was slim; actually I was extremely tiny with a bit of a butt and a sad excuse of a chest.

"Two beers," Quickly I grabbed the two bottles of beer and put them on the bars counter.

"Here." I said not bothering to look up at the hood because they could be a crazy paranoid hood who would get angry at me for looking at him, "Just put the money on the counter," I continued to wipe door the dirty bar.

The guy didn't walk away or put money down, so I stopped wiping the bar and looked up with annoyance and confusion written all over my face. My eyes, which had turned gray because of the black t-shirt I was wearing, met with blazing blue ice eyes and blond hair that was so blond it looked white. He was attractive but I heard rumors about him and I knew not to get involved with Dallas Winston.

"Look," I said with the annoyance showing through my voice, "Could you do me a huge favor and just leave the money?"

He ignored my question which sounded more like a demand, and leaned against the bar with his blue eyes looking into my own, "You new here?"

I nodded, "Yeah. So will you give me the money?"

Once again, He ignored my comment about the money and continued his twenty questions game, "What's your name?"

I put a hand through my hair, it was a habit of mine that I did when I was nervous or annoyed, "Kaitlyn Jacobs, but will you please leave the money for me?"

Dallas Winston ignored my plea for the money, "How old-"

I cut him off mid sentence my slamming my hand of the bar in pure annoyance, "Okay! I know you're THE Dallas Winston, but honestly, I don't care if you're Elvis, and Elvis is my religion, but I just want my money, so I can keep my new job."

He flashed me a dangerous and daring smile, "I think I'll let you pay for my drinks." And with that said he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"That bastard," I mumbled as I walked down the street hugging my sweatshirt tighter to me after my shift at the Dingo. I knew my parents were most likely asleep because I usually came home late on weekends.

As I walked closer to my house, I could hear yelling and breaking glass next door so I sat out in front of my neighbor's house on the edge of the sidewalk. The door was opened and just as quickly it was shut and I could hear foot steps coming towards me.

"Hey Johnny, You okay?" I asked with my eyes scanning over Johnny's figure.

Johnny Cade had been my friend since we were 10 years old. Johnny was the sweetest guy I had ever met with the looks of a soft innocent dark puppy. He came from a torn up home with a father who would beat hit and a mother who would scream at him, which Johnny didn't mind because at least they gave the indication he was alive.

Johnny glanced at me and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Johnny was obviously extremely close to me because we had been friends for so long but he was still shy and even unsure of himself which is sad because he was really smart. Johnny was misunderstood a lot, he was a greaser who wasn't found of fighting.

Johnny held out his hand to me and I looked at in confusion but took it as he pulled me to stand, "What are we doing?"

Johnny started to walking and I followed and kept my pace up so I was trotting along next to him, "We're going to my friends house."

My eyes lit up and I grinned at Johnny, "I get to meet your famous gang!"

Johnny shook his head lightly with a tiny smile which would usually be a sad excuse for a smile but on his face it was a smile. It took about five minutes or less to end up in front of I house I had seen somewhere before. It was an average size house for one on the greaser side of the town and it was probably the same size as my house.

Laughter and light greeted us as Johnny opened the door to the house without knock and I gulped the feeling of nervousness shooting through me as I put my hand through my hair. Johnny glanced at me and his looked told me to relax and that it'd be okay.

"Johnny, brought home a girl!" A guy with rusty colored side burns and a blue mickey mouse shirt with the sleeves cut off said as he stared at us with his gray eyes dancing, "She's a pretty little thing too."

I laughed lightly, like I said I was never one to giggle, "You must be Two-Bit, but if I'm wrong don't blame me, blame Johnny, he's the one telling me about you guys."

He grinned which indicated that I was indeed correct, he was Two-bit Mathews whose actual name was Keith Mathews and a junior in my school even though he was too old to be a junior. Two-bit put his arm around me and Johnny watched him, "I like her, Johnny!"

I nodded my head with a grin on my face, the nervousness quickly wearing off as I put an arm around Two-bit's waist, "Johnny, I'm sorry buddy but, I think he's gotta be my new best guy friend."

Johnny rolled his eyes at me as Two-bit dragged me into the house and I was greeted with an all too familiar face, "Sodapop?"

Sodapop Curtis was one of the friends I had who I would always invite to my birthday parties and sit with at class which meant I also knew Steve Randle, Soda's best friend. Sodapop has reckless sparkling brown eyes and golden hair; he was like a movie star.

A grin grew onto my face as Soda's brown eyes filled with recognition and I jumped and hugged him, "Sodapop Patrick Curtis! How are you!?"

Soda laughed and by his voice I could tell he was grinning as he put me down I stared at him, "Only a few years and you went from cute kid to movie star. It aint fair you got those looks!" I glanced behind Soda to see Steve there staring at me.

Walking up to Steve, I put my hands on my hips with a cocky smirk on my face, "Well, well, well, If it isn't Stevie? You're still as ugly as ever!"

Steve Randle was a friend of mine, not a friend like Sodapop, more of the type of friend that you call ugly and they say it back. Steve was a cute guy with brown eyes and black hair greased in complicated swirls. Though he was a bit of a hot head, he's was a great friend and guy over all.

"You're still as flat chested as ever!" Steve said with his own cocky smirk coming on to his face as he stared at my blank face and unmoving form. Before anyone could move, I tackled Steve on to the couch he was sitting on before he stood up.

"Take it back, ya jerk!" I threatened as I held up my fist with my legs on either side of him, "I mean it, Stevie! I'm tough!"

I felt someone pull me off of Steve and I looked back to see Darry, "DAR-BEAR!" Darry grinned at me and placed me on the ground.

Darry was a really well built guy with huge muscles from when he played football and brown hair and two eyes like looked like blue green ice. Darry was extremely handsome and the oldest Curtis brother, and Soda was the second oldest.

"Where's little Pony?" I said getting excited to see all these people I knew for so long, except for Two-Bit but we were pretty much friends already.

Darry grabbed my shoulders and turned me to kitchen to see Ponyboy walked out of it. My jaw dropped in shock to see how much Ponyboy grew up from being this little kid to being an attractive guy probably better looking than Soda.

"Damn, Pony!" I said, I was so shocked I swore, "You're only fourteen and you're almost more attractive than Sodapop, you little heart breaker!"

Ponyboy look at me in shock, "Kaite!?"

I was surprised Ponyboy remembered me because the last time I saw them was at their parents funeral but I could only bear to stay their for tiny bit; it was too hard to know they were actually gone and I doubt the boys even saw me there. Ponyboy had beautiful brown hair that had a red tint to it with green gray eyes. I knew he was going to be attractive when he was a bit older because all of the Curtis family was attractive. Their mother was so beautiful, when I was little, I used to wish I would looked like her.

I laughed as I plopped onto the couch, "This is like some story where an old friend from the past comes back and they know all the main characters!" A grin spread onto my face as Pony nodded agreeing with me, "So which one of you am I going to fall in love with?"


	2. Here We Go Again

This chapter of The Way I Loved You is dedicated to Patrick Swayze.

I don't not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. I own Katie and the other people you don't know! :]

* * *

It had been a week since I had met all but one of Johnny's infamous gang, who actually was old friends except Two-bit, but I felt like I knew him for a while. Two-Bit was just that kind of guy; he wasn't shy and he was funny, making him easy to get along with.

Then, one night at the Dingo, which thankfully was still my job because Mr. Ackerman was in love with me; not in the romantic way, I finally met the mystery man. I excepted him to be some amazing guy because Johnny said he was awesome. Everyone called him either Dal or Dally so I assumed his name was Dale or something.

I clenched my fists as I got a few beers for the mean looking greaser, who was kind of chunky but if he didn't look so mean, he's probably be cute. He was practically undressing me with his eyes so I gave him the beer as quick as I could and I turned to the returning Towhead, "Leave me alone, Dallas!"

Dallas Winston had been there everyday since I first met him my first day at the job at the Dingo, who as you know was given to me by David Ackerman. Every night he would continue his twenty questions game he started the first day by asking me so many questions I got fed up and yelled at him, which would result in me paying for his drinks.

My hazel eyes, which had turned brown fully because of my white shirt, narrowed at Dallas, "Do you enjoy pissing me off so much that I want to jump over this bar and strangle you?"

Before he could respond I saw Two-Bit walking over; Two-bit would keep Dallas away from me. I was extremely confused when I saw Two-bit throw his arm around Dallas's shoulders, "I didn't know you knew Dal, Katie."

Dal was Dallas Winston.

Okay I guess Dally is a better nickname for the name Dallas than Dale but seriously? Johnny's idol was the toughest greaser around and he wasn't as nice as Johnny. Johnny was sweet and Dallas Winston had a record a mile long. This does not work out at all.

I laughed, "There is no way, Johnny's idol is Dallas Winston!"

Dallas glared at me and moved to his face was directly in front of mine and closer than I would like especially with that horrible glare etched into his features, "Why the hell not, Kitty-Kat?"

Dallas had taken it upon himself to give me a nickname which was slightly sexual which is where Kitty-Kat is from. He took Kat out of Kaitlyn ,which as you know is my first name, though no one but my parents call me that.

I was always one to get angered easily so once he got so close to my face I forgot who I was dealing with and moved my face closer with a glare colder than ice aimed right at him, "Because," I stopped and poked him roughly on the chest to get him to back up which he didn't, "Winston, he's not a disgusting like you."

Then he did the unspeakable; I had no clue on what happen until I heard Two-Bit hollering about this being crazy that he didn't know Dallas and I had a thing. I was slightly confused to why he thought that but my senses came back to me as I saw Dallas walking away and Two-Bit staring at me in shock.

My teeth clenched and I quickly jumped over the high counter top, which was something I never thought I would be able to do after trying it for the entire week and failing. But with this newfound strength that came threw in the anger towards Dallas, I was able to hop over the counter and follow Dallas into the crowd of drunk greasers and smoke filled air.

"Winston!" I growled as I spotted his blond head and I yanked him towards me so hard he spun around and was facing me, "You cocky bastard!"

Dallas smirked while put his arms strong arms around my tiny waist and pulled me close to him, "Come back for more, Kitty-Kat?"

I glared at Dallas as I roughly pushed him away from me with a sneer on my face, "Like hell I would ever want to kiss a rotten hood like you!"

Dallas glared back at me, "Good. Because a bitch like you doesn't taste good!"

That blow stung me like a rough back handed slap to an unsuspecting face because I was never one with a high self esteem so I was put down by being a bad kisser. But myself being me, I reacted like I did to everything with dangerous anger and rage. I was snapped out of my angry thoughts and glaring contest with Dallas by an arm around my waist which spun me to meet a tipsy Tim Sheppard.

Tim Sheppard was a strong and mean greaser which made sense because he was friends with Dallas even though the two were constantly fighting. Tim was taller than me and much bigger because I was a very tiny little thing. Tim had his own gang and I had talked to his little brother Curly once or twice and even though he was a bad kid, he was a good guy.

Dallas and I snapped our glares away from each other and aimed them at Sheppard; he walked in on the wrong time because now that we couldn't kill each other Tim would be our victim. I groaned behind clenched teeth which sounded more like a growl.

"Get the **FUCK** off of me, Sheppard!" I couldn't believe I had just said that. Tim Sheppard was one of the toughest guys in town and I had just yelled at him with a swear which I usually didn't say.

Tim tightened his grip, "Come on, Kitty-Kat, give me a good time."

"Go fuck yourself!" I spun around so quick and punched him square in the jaw which didn't do really anything because I wasn't strong but it pissed him off. I was sure Tim wasn't used to girls refusing him because he was like Dallas; he got what he wanted.

Dallas pulled me way from Tim quickly which caused to Tim to glare sloppily at Dallas who merely punched him in the face and dragged me outside of the Dingo. Dallas started to walk down the street as I stared at him and I quickly ran to catch up with him; there was no way in hell I was going to be alone with Tim pissed at Dallas and myself.

"You're an idiot!" Dallas said as he glared at me which freaked me out. I hated when people were mad at me and the glare was the worst.

My glare turn towards the ground and I felt like a five year old getting scolding for staying out past curfew, "I know you don't have to rub it in!"

I could tell Dallas rolled his blue eyes as he lit up his weed from the pack of Cools that were hanging out of his jacket's pocket. We walked in unwavering awkward filled silence which went through the tension filled air. I knew Dallas annoyed, hell, I was fuming; I was grateful he save me and all but we're not friends so he has no right to call me an idiot.

No matter how cute he is. NO WAIT! Dallas Winston is not cute! He's a nice greasy hood! Wait, he's not nice actually he is nice, he saved me. That still doesn't make it alright for him to scold me though.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the Curtis house but for once I actually noticed it. The Curtis house was small but it had a huge heart. In the front there was an old fence that had rusted with age; it was probably there since Darry was in Mrs. Curtis's stomach. Laughter and light leaked into the dark night while every other house was filled with silence or angry yelling. In the front was the Curtis's rusty old pick up truck, which of course explained the missing grass; Soda is a super fast driver.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud crash in the house but all I heard was laughter after. I walked into the house by myself and stood by the door quietly. Dallas, who went in ahead of me was sitting on the couch with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Steve and Soda sat at the table together playing poker and I could see aces sticking out of Soda's shoes. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with his gray eyes glued to the mouse named Mickey and holding a beer in his hand. Darry was sitting on his chair in the living room with his blue green eyes focused on the newspaper he was reading. Johnny and Ponyboy sat near each other talking quietly about things that most of the gang wouldn't understand.

"What are you starin' at?" Steve snapped which actually snapped me out of my thoughts; He wasn't annoyed at me because that's just how Steve talked.

I was about to say not much but Soda grinned and piped in, "Probably my beautiful face and not your greasy mug."

Steve tackled Soda to the ground and they wrestled which caused the rest to laugh their heads off at the best friends fighting. They all came from bad families or from good families who weren't there anymore but they were all still here for each other. The Curtis house was small and old but it was their home.

It's one of life's perfect imperfections.

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter. Sorry for the OOCness.

Review so I know about if I should write more!

Oh and by perfect imperfections it means that though the house isn't amazing like a soc's house, it's perfect because it's filled with love.


	3. Around The Clock

Thank you so much guys! I'm so grateful for the reviews and the input on messages! You guys make this story possible so thank you!

I do not own The Outsiders but I own Katie and her friends and a few other people.

* * *

"Um, x = 43 and y = 60" My hazel orbs were a storm of gray clouds and brown dust that were nervously glued to the black ink that was sloppily threw in numbers on the white and blue lined paper.

I was in Geometry Honors, a class filled with socs, which was taught by Mr. Foster in a small hot classroom with no windows and walls that were littered with posters saying how great math, geometry and Will Rogers High was, though we all would beg to differ.

Mr. Foster was a cool guy who was as nice as a teacher could get with the greaser and soc rivalry, and he understood greasers more than any teacher would. He didn't judge us on our clothes and believed that greasers were people. He was middle aged with hay colored hair that was probably as bright as Dallas Winston's when he was younger, and his eyes were a a strange shade of blue, they looked like someone took blue food dye and put it in clear water like eyes. I seriously thought that maybe Mr. Foster looked just like Dallas when he was younger but not as reckless but Dallas would never be as cool as Mr. Foster.

Mr. Foster looked down at his cobalt blue teacher's handbook with a wrinkle in his brow which showed the stress marks on his forehead and a frown on his colorless lips, "Your x is right but, I'd check your work for y"

Mr. Foster stared at me as if expecting me to see my work and see the faults in it and know the answers because I was a smart kid. I did extremely well in the class and I always had the right work but as I stared at my notebook a look of confusion crossed my face. I had no clue how I had gotten 60 as y because none of my work showed it.

My face burned a deep scarlet red color and I could feel the heat from it in my entire body as my hands grew sweaty as I played with my pencil. It was another one of my nervous habits; I would play with anything I could get my hands on when I was speaking in class.

Mr. Foster looked at me again as if awaiting for my answer but then he noticed the confusion on my face and lifted his head up to glance around the room for any hand and he found one. A blond soc who played football was raising his hand, "Yes, Brad?"

"137 degrees!." Brad answered with pure arrogance and superiority coming through in his deep masculine voice.

Mr. Foster's eyes scanned over the answer page in his teacher hand book and he nodded in approval, "Correct. As we know, these are supplementary angles which means that they will equal 180 degrees when you add them together."

I turned another even deeper shade of red, which I wasn't sure if it was humanly possible as Brad turned to look at me with a smug expression on his face with his disgusting brown eyes that looked like two pieces of dog crap were calling me an idiot. His hair cut, which was a bowl cut because he was trying to be a Beetle, looked shitty on his dull blond hair.

Though I was extremely annoyed, my self-consciousness took control over me as I heard Brad and the rest of his foot ball buddies talk about me from the left corner in the back of the room while I sat in the front left corner. Sinking down into the brown chair, I listened to them call me an idiot.

"That greaser sure is dumb," Brad's friend, Christopher Collins, said to the rest who nodded in agreement.

Christopher Collins, normally known as CC, just like Brad, who is Brad Bradley was known as BB. Christopher had dark brown hair that reminded me of dark chocolate which matched his eyes because they were bitter much like dark chocolate. Chris played football with the rest of the group who thought it would be cool to wear the jackets all the time but he'd be the guy to wear it way after high school, in a sad way.

"At least she isn't bad to look at," Brad said and I'm pretty sure a smirk was on his face as I could feel his eyes on me and staring at my body, "I'd take that grease slut in a minute."

I moved slightly in my seat as I listened to them talk and I heard Chris talk, "The dumb grease. The only thing good about her is her looks."

As I heard the bell ring loudly signaling the end of geometry and the day, I almost got on the ground to pray to god because I was that grateful to get away from the socs. Quickly, I bolted out of the classroom and threw my book into my tan locker, that strangely had the same color as coffee.

Once I was hit with the bright sunlight and fresh Friday air, I was blinded by the bright sunlight because school is always much darker than it is out side. A scream escaped my mouth as I felt my black high top covered feet lift off the ground and big strong hand on my sides. The sound of familiar laughter came from my captive who threw me over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Two-bit!" I squealed which was very unlike me as I struggled to get off of Two-Bit's shoulder, "I'm wearing a skirt! I'll kill you if someone sees my underwear."

"Got it covered, baby," Two-Bit said and I was about to ask how until I felt his hand on my butt causing my face to heat up and I went silent.

"Look at what Two-Bit snatched up!" Steve said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes already knowing the smirk on his face and in his brown eyes.

"Aw, Shut it, Randle!" I said as I started to struggle to get down again and I stopped as I felt Two-Bit grab me and I thought he was going to put me down until he threw me in the air. Another scream escaped my lips as Two-Bit caught me and put me on his shoulder again as everyone laughed.

As we started to walk, Two-Bit walked with Steve beside him as he made wise cracks and Ponyboy and Johnny walked behind the older greasers, which includes me who is still on Two-Bit's shoulder. I watched the school disappear behind their back and I glared at them.

"Johnnycakes, Ponyboy, I thought you were on my side," I wiped a fake tear from my face, "I thought we had each other's backs."

"I've always had your back, baby." Two-Bit said which caused himself to laugh along with everyone else and soon enough I was placed on the ground at the DX, which was the gas station Steve worked at part time and Soda worked at full time.

I punched Two-Bit on the arm which didn't even make him flinch, because as you know, I'm not much of a fighter, "My ass is off limits for you to touch, you got that!?"

Two-Bit laughed and nodded his head, "I dig, baby, I dig!"

I looked around the small DX gas station to noticed it was packed but only because everyone wanted to look at the movie star looking Curtis. Sodapop was the object of every girl's affection but my own, and I noticed his girlfriend Sandy standing there with him.

I didn't like Sandy at all, and it wasn't because she didn't like me, it was because she had a pompous attitude that would only show up when Soda wasn't around which was when it was just girls. Sandy was a friend of mine, but not really, she was friends with Alexa Thomas, who was actually my friend. Sandy was probably the prettiest girl in Tulsa but her personality wasn't.

Sandy was medium in height with light blond hair and she was the only girl I knew to have hair that color without bleaching it. Her eyes were a pretty china blue and she had soft features and a soft laugh. She had a great body that made every guy want her and she had Soda which made every girl jealous of her.

I had to admit I was jealous of Sandy; not because of Soda but because she was pretty and I wanted to look like her. I had brown hair while she had beautiful blond hair that was natural and her eyes were pure blue unlike my gray brown eyes.

"When do you have work, Katie?" Ponyboy's questioning voice broke through my thoughts and I snapped me head in his direction as he and Johnnycakes stared at me waiting for my answer.

A grin spread across my face as I remembered what Mr. Ackerman said to me yesterday, "I got the weekend off! Mr. Ackerman said that Taylor would kill him if I had work because I was working myself to death."

"How come you work so hard?" Johnny piped in softly and I stared at him in shock but Two-Bit saved me from answering the question.

I didn't ever want to tell Johnny why I was working so hard because he'd think I was abandoning him by leaving him in Tulsa. I was working to save up enough money to go to Hollywood and become a singer though I wasn't really good at singing, Elvis could teach me. It's a stupid dream of mine but I wanted to just up and leave this world of greasers and socs.

"Y'all want to bum around the DX until, Soda and Steve are off?" Two-Bit butted in as he handed us all cool cokes, "We can drop Katie off for work too."

We talked for a good amount of time with Two-Bit talking to every greaser that came into the DX and making wise cracks about everything that moved. He tried to pick up a few Soc girls which didn't work at all but it sure was funny. Two-Bit kept Ponyboy, Johnny, and I in stitches the entire time and I felt like I couldn't breathe for a while.

Two-Bit grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, "We got to get you to work! Don't want you getting fired because that would mean no more free drinks!"

"She ain't got work today," Pony said informatively which caused Two-bit to grin like a Cheshire cat as he picked me and spun me around in a circle.

"Two-bit, put 'er down!" Soda said as he, Steve and Dallas walked over to us and I felt awkward with Dallas, "She's gonna die if she hangs out with you everyday."

It had been weird since that night that Dallas saved me because the memory was still fresh in my head even though it was merely a week since then. Dallas wasn't all bad, he was just different, and he was Johnny's idol so I had to respect him with Johnny around. I also couldn't get over the fact that he kissed me; Taylor was the only one of my friends who knew which was probably why she wanted me to have a day off. Taylor wanted my day off to be away from Dallas, but it didn't really work out that way.

I slapped Two-Bit playfully on the head as he placed me on the ground, "Use your head and listen to Soda, if you know what's good for you, hood!"

Two-bit rubbed his head lightly but still kept the same grin on his face, "I'm happy no one saw your underwear or I'd be a dead man!"

I blushed and glared at Two-Bit, "I should knock your head in for feeling me up like that! Jesus! No One in my entire life has ever touched me like that!"

That was true. Sure, I had a good amount of boyfriends but none of them ever touched my ass or anything because the last boyfriend I had was when I was ten and all we did was kiss. When you're younger and you date, it's mostly just a quick peck and holding hands. Also maybe a fake wedding when you're in preschool; everyone hated me that year when Soda and I got married.

An brown leather jacket covered arm wrapped it's self around my waist and brought me to Dallas who smirked down at me, "Kitty-Kat, we could do much more. How about we go to my place?"

I shrugged with my hazel eyes boring into Dallas's blue ones as I stayed in his arms, "How about no?" I moved away from Dally with a smirk on my face, "I'm not an easy blond, Winston."

"You're an easy brunette!" Two-Bit pipped in.

* * *

I did a quick update in thanks to all the input and reviews. It really means the world to me that you guys like the story so keep up with the reviews. Don't worry the story will heat up eventually, because this is just the exposition of the story where you're introduced to all the characters.


	4. Love Drunk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders but I do own Katie and Matt

* * *

You know when you are baking chocolate cake and it just gives off this almost godly smell because it smells like angels are dancing through your kitchen? Well if you don't, I'm sorry you are so deprived and don't like chocolate cake but if you know what I'm saying, you're the bomb diggety.

The smell of godly chocolate cake was filling my nostrils as it was baking in the Curtis family oven while I stood by the counter top with a bowl as I stirred the frosting to the famous Mrs. Curtis Chocolate cake. I had loved this cake since I first tried it, so Mrs. Curtis taught me how to make it because I was the only girl who actually would step foot in this house other than Darry's girlfriends who were there to make out.

I stopped stirring the chocolate frosting and I stuck my finger in it to try a bit of it to make sure it was up to the Mrs. Curtis standard. The taste of memories filled my mouth as I tasted it and I remembered all the times I would hang out with Mrs. Curtis rather than Sodapop because she would teach me everything.

"I need a cute Curtis boy to come in here and taste this frosting!" I looked out the door to see Sodapop standing up and I shook my head, "Sit down, Sodapop! I meant Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy walked into the room with a pink face and I grinned as I held out the frosting bowl, "Now, o'brave taste tester, Try this and tell me if it needs anything. I need to know since you boys are the ones eating this, not me."

Ponyboy nodded and stuck his finger into the bowl of chocolaty goodness and lightly sucked on his chocolate covered finger. I felt kind of weird for watching him so intently but I needed an honest opinion which I knew Ponyboy would convey on his face. I watch was his gray green eyes lit up with the gray shining threw like white Christmas lights.

"This tastes like Mom's frosting!" Ponyboy exclaimed with his eyes flashing with happiness and nostalgia, "Exactly like hers!"

Sodapop bounded into the room as if it were a Curtis family moment about to unfold right in front of my eyes, "What about mom?"

Ponyboy pointed an accusing finger at me which made me feel as if I were in trouble, "Katie's frosting tastes exactly like mom's!"

Soda turned to me and I could feel myself getting hot, "No way! You're mom was a great cook! She just taught me a few things and it doesn't even taste like hers!"

Ponyboy looked at me with a stern gaze, "Shut your trap Katie! You know it tastes just likes hers down to the after taste! Don't you try to deny it!"

Sodapop grinned but I wasn't exactly sure if it was at me or at the memory of his mother but as he put his arm around me and brought me into the living as he hollered, "Katie's makin' dinner!"

My head snapped in Soda's direction, "When did I agree to this!?"

Sodapop looked at me with mock hurt on his face but laughter in this brown eyes, "When we got married in preschool, you promised to make me cookies every time I asked you! Did that mean nothing to you!?"

I got hot as I heard the greasy hoods in the Curtis family living room crack up in laughter as Soda laughed along with them and I looked up with a playful glare at Soda, "You're getting more like Two-Bit everyday! And you know what? Everyone hated me when we got married because they thought we were actually married!"

Soda looked at me a of pure mock sadness, "But we are married!"

I shook my head as the gang continued to laugh at the Soap Opera Soda and I put on, "Buddy, if we were married, we'd both be cheating on each other, you have to realize we both are in relationships."

I turned to the group of greasers and stared right at Steve, "Give me a ride to the store."

Steve glared back at me, "No way, walk!"

I put my hands on my hip and glared at Steve intensely, "Steven Ray Randle! If you don't give me a ride, I'll skin you!"

Once I was sitting in the passenger seat of Steve's car, I could hear Two-Bit giving him some advice to him as if he had never had a girl in his car which caused Steve to push him back into the house. I grinned at Steve once he got into the car, "Two-Bit tryin' to give you girl advice?"

"Shut up, Katie." Steve said with a tiny bit of smile on his face.

As we started to drive, I took it upon my self to start conversation, "So how are things with you and Evie?"

Steve glanced at me out of the corner of his brown eyes for a split second but he quickly put them back to the road, "Pretty good. What about you and _Matt_?"

Matt and I started dating a week ago, so a week after I had that Friday off of work. He was a cute guy with brown hair that was sloppily greased back in a cute way and green eyes that were the color of leaves in the summer. The gang did not like him at all but they knew to not mention it. I met Matt at the Dingo and he was funny. So he asked me out and our relationship was going good. I thought he was funny and adorable but he was a bit too touchy.

Raising one of my eyebrows, a skill Two-Bit taught me, I glanced at Steve because of the way he said my boyfriend's name with venom, "Eh, it's okay. But what's with the venomous name of Matt?"

"That." Steve said a glare etched into his face as we stopped outside of the small grocery store that Matt was pretty much having sex with a girl in front of. I felt as if someone punch me the stomach as I watched them. I heard Steve shift so I saw him trying to get out of the car.

"This is my fight." I said as I jumped out of Steve's beat up old car and walked out towards him, myself fuming angrily, "Hey Hun!"

Matt spun around towards me with shock filling his beady little throw up green eyes, "Babe, it isn't what it looks like!"

I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes, "Oh fuck you! Shut the hell up Matt! I don't want to hear this lame ass excuse from you! I'm not a fucking idiot like this dumb bimbo!"

"HEY!" I heard a girl squeal and I looked to see Dally's girl, Sylvia. "FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

I burst out laughing, "You're fucking Dallas Winston's girl, Matt. Do you seriously want to die? Because I honestly am not gonna save you from ol'Dallas. I knew Sylvia was a slut but honestly Sylvia, if you like dick that much, I think you need one for yourself to suck."

"You're just mad he likes me better than you!" Sylvia said to me with a smirk and her hands triumphantly on her hips.

"No, I'm not." I said with a smirk making it's way onto my face, "I'm just angry, you could cheat on Dallas and I'm mad at Matt for thinking his tiny dick needs a big mouth like yours." I started to walk into the store but I stopped as I was about to open the door, "You know what, I'm sad I wasted my time. Oh and Sylvia, before you lie to Dallas, give me his ring."

"Fuck you!" She screeched and I glared as I quickly walked over to her, "I'm not giving you this fucking ring back!"

I made my glare even colder, "You have one more chance to give it to me."

"No!" She yelled as she went after me but I stopped her quickly with a punch to the mouth which caused her to drop to the ground, "YOU BITCH!"

As I went down to grab the ring off her finger she punched me in my left eye with the ring still on her hand and I cursed at the pain going through my eye. I quickly took the ring from her finger and walked into the store hissing in pain. I quickly got some chicken and potatoes and walked out of the store to see Matt and Sylvia gone.

Once I got into the car, Steve stared at me in shock, "You're crazy, Katie! Look at your hand! There's blood everywhere! And your eye is huge!"

I looked down at my hand to see blood pouring out of the cuts that came from Sylvia's teeth and My eye was throbbing, "I'm pretty beat up, huh?"

Steve shook his head as we pulled up to the Curtis house, "Let me take the bags and you just walk in."

Once I walked into the house everyone had a heart attack looking at me especially Darry, who jumped up from where he was sitting reading the newspaper and looked at me in shock, "Katie, What the hell were you thinking!?"

I shrugged as I tossed Dallas his ring and I stared at Dally, "You're girlfriend was cheating on you with my boyfriend. I took out my anger on her, sorry."

Truth was, I wasn't sorry.

A grin made it's way on to my face, "I say tonight we get wasted! Who's with me!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about Out of Characterness.

This chapter isn't a good one and I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews! Review more! I need help with making this a good story!


	5. Good and I’m Drunk

**Disclaimer:** You guys should know the drill, I don't own the outsiders. :] S.E. Hinton Does.

* * *

Being single was probably one of the most annoying things I could be and I usually was; I just hated that feeling of loneliness when all your friends are kissing their guys are you're just sitting their awkwardly but luckily today it was a different case.

I was at a party which was hosted by Buck Merrill. Buck was a big guy who rode in the rodeos with Dallas which was why they were good friends and Dallas tended to stay at Buck's place. Buck was a big guy but he could be a pushover and do whatever you say if you bossed him around.

The thing about being single at a Buck Merrill party is that every horny guy would be chasing you all night whether you were interested or not which I wasn't but I can't say I hated the attention. Everyone likes attention whether they say they do or not it's human nature to want to be wanted.

You may be shocked to know that everyone had already heard about Matt and I breaking up but with a big mouth like Sylvia's it would be crazy if everyone didn't already know. From what I heard she looked pretty bad but I did too until Angela Shepard covered the bruise on my eye with pounds of makeup.

Angela Shepard was a slut but she was a good pal even though you'd have to watch your man with her. Luckily she told me that after seeing Sylvia today that she wasn't ever going to touch any of my men even if they were cute.

Angel, Angela's nickname which was a cute name that Curly made up before he grew up to be a hood, was extremely beautiful but as it seems, I just know beautiful people like the gang and the Shepards though they're were the only hoods who are actually pretty. Angela had long, black hair that hung down in ringlets and curls and she had the famous brown Shepard eyes; they were this special shade that looked like chocolate chip cookies; light brown with flecks of dark brown.

"Curly," I said in a soft tone was I turned to look at the younger Shepard who had been following me around like a lost puppy, "You're a bit too young for me, don't get me wrong, you're an attractive guy but I just don't want to have sex with you or anyone for that matter tonight."

Curly was a year younger than Angela making him fifteen years old, while Angela was 16, like me. I knew that Curly knew he wasn't too young but I wasn't into him like that. Curly, like his brother and sister, had the famous Shepard eyes that I had only seen on a Shepard. Curly had dark brown hair, which was the same as Tim's and a bit lighter than Angela's. It was curly which is probably where his mother got his name.

Curly grinned at me and whispered in my ear, "I dig, Kitty-Kat, I dig real cool, baby."

I grinned in return at Curly, "Curly Shepard, the man to be. You ought to make your own line of something for tough hoods so it'd be half gentlemen half bad boy."

Curly smacked the side of my head lightly, "Shut your trap, Kitty."

I glared playfully at the young Shepard, "I got enough of that today from Sylvia! Well, I'll see ya around Baby-Shep!"

Walking around Buck's place reminded me of walking around the Dingo but with sex, lots of sex. The room was filled with greasers who were looking to get drunk or for a good time. I was one of those greasers because I was looking to get drunk and party after losing my boyfriend. I wasn't usually a partier or a drinker but tonight was a special occasion; tonight was a night for plain drunken fun.

An arm flung it's self around my waist and pulled me too them and I almost knocked there lights out but I noticed it was just Two-Bit, "Two-Bit, You scared me half to death!"

He laughed and I could tell he was tipsy as he directed me towards a table where Dallas and Tim were sitting with beer in between them, "Baby, you wanna play a game with some greasers?"

I laughed as I sat down at the table in the chair that was between Dallas and Tim and Two-Bit sat across from me with a smile on his face, "What's the game?"

"See who can hold their liquor better" Two-bit answered with a reckless challenge in his gray eyes as he looked me in the eyes, "You up for it, babe?"

A reckless grin of my own spread across my features, as I stared at Two-Bit, "You up for losing?"

After a few rounds of beer, I could hardly see straight; I was leaning against something warm and I assumed it was a person. I wasn't sure who is was but I didn't care because when you're drunk you don't really have good judgment. I think it might have been Dallas but I couldn't remember if he got up to leave already or not.

"Come on, another, Bucky!" I slurred as a giggle escaped my mouth but I soon burst into laughter after, "I just giggled! I'm so wasted!"

Two-Bit pulled me close to him, so close our noses were almost touching and I could feel his beer drenched breath on my lips, "You're pretty cute when you're wasted."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did you guys think of that little twist, interesting huh? Two-Bit and Katie? Isn't this a Dallas Story. You'll see little darlings. haha This is a short chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and story alerts, You guys are amazing and make this story worth writing. I'd stop it if no one reviewed so thank you.


	6. Wasted Mind Speaks The Sober Truth

**Early Authors Note:** I didn't get a lot of reviews but I would like to thank the people who did review because they're amazing and want this story to continue! (Without reviews the story dies! :[ I need some motivation.) Thank you for reading the story up this far. Send me a message with advice to help with the story and sorry for typos and grammar, I'm a sucky proof reader.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders!

* * *

And then, we kissed.

I know kisses are supposed magic and make your head spin; well drunken kisses with one of your new best friends are nothing like that. Especially when you're so drunk that you didn't realize it was part of the game.

Well I just realized it was a part of the game but Two-Bit decided that it would be a nice time to cope a feel of my barely there boobs but I have to give him that he's completely wasted. So the game is whoever gets wasted the fastest has to do whatever the soberest says and they have to do it to everyone.

Tim and Dally stopped midway during the game because they were bored because Two-Bit and I pretty much kicked them out of the game while we played like crazy. It took about three and one half of a beer to make me wasted enough to lose.

Dallas and Tim were getting a kick out of me giggling and even being a bit of a dumb slutty bimbo but even I had to admit it was hilarious. Well now that I think back on it was hilarious because at that moment I thought I was acting normal.

Two-Bit howled with laughter as I got up but I quickly fell onto Dallas and directly into his lap. I think I said sorry to him but I'm not sure I could have said just about anything maybe even an 'I love you'. I got tried, so tried I didn't even bother to get off of Dallas, a guy I was still unsure about because of that kiss.

"Kat! Get over 'ere!" Two-Bit said with a grin on his face as pout and moved more on to Dallas without even thinking.

"No! I'm cold!" I yelled over the music so Two-Bit could hear me and he laughed as he slapped his knee.

"Take Dal's coat!" Two-Bit yelled and I grabbed Dally's coast off the back of his chair and stumbled over to Two-Bit.

I kind of liked the drunk me because she was bold and daring; I didn't even care about Dallas when I sat on him and took his coat. It had been awkward hanging out with Dallas because of the kiss at the Dingo which had been almost three weeks ago, maybe even four.

Whenever I would hang out with him and the gang, I would avoid looking at him and not even talk to him and now here I am, Taking his coat and sitting on his lap because he was warm. Alcohol does crazy things to people but I honestly didn't care too much.

"Oh, so this is what you do after one fight?!" An almost familiar angry voice sounded from above my head and Two-Bit and I whirled around to face Matt.

I was slightly surprised it was Matt because for one, he just cheated on me with Dally's girl and two, it wasn't just one fight. He was probably the biggest idiot I know if he thought it was a good idea to come and act like I was his. I may have a low self esteem but he can fuck himself if he thinks I'd put up with him.

"I wasn't doing anything!" I retorted defensively with anger pulsing through me, making my mind sober up for the time being, because nothing was going on. My mind finally gave myself the indication that I made it seem like I was his so I quickly continued, "and fuck off! I'm not even with you!"

"Oh, so one fight ruins everything and you move on to this trash!" Matt said with venom in his voice and fire burning in his throw up eyes.

I hate when people insult my friends, it's one of those pet peeves things; those things that you can't stand one bit. I quickly glared at Matt and clenched my teeth as my hands balled into fists around the sleeves of Dallas's brown leather jacket.

Two-Bit and I stood up, well until I shot him a look then he sat down, then Matt decided to dig himself into an even deeper hole, "The Curtis brothers, Winston, Cade, Mathews, and Randle! They're all trash! I didn't know you were fucking all of them."

I grabbed Matt by the collar of his white crew neck shirt that was stained with dirt and pulled him towards me even though I know he let himself be pulled by me because I'm not strong. My teeth were clenched and my eyes were sharp as I glared at him. I was so angry that I couldn't even think straight at all and it was quite annoying.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said my eyes glaring into his eyes as the effects of the alcohol seemed to wear off of me even more to the point I felt completely sober for that moment. "Those guys that you think are trash are far from it! They're all great guys who are tougher than you'll ever be!"

"You're just a little slut!" Matt looked disgusted as he stared at me, "You look like a whore with Winston's jacket on! You move from one guy to another!"

I clenched my teeth so hard I was worried they would fall out and my hands were so white I would probably have mistaken them for paper, "Don't talk about him like he's gross. Say what you want about me but my friends keep out of it, got it?"

"Dallas Winston is just a cocky prick!" Matt countered with a sneer on his face at the thought of Dallas.

"Dallas Winston is the toughest and best looking guy I have ever seen and you're a piece of shit compared to him!" I said with the truth coming through my mouth from my drunken brain, "And I'm happy I never fucked you!"

"You're just a no good slut, you little bitch!" Matt growled and pretty much yelled as he raised his hand and I knew he was going to hit me.

I didn't shut my eyes which was good because I watched as a fist had found it's way to Matt's face and punched him square in the nose; I wasn't sure if it was broken but it was a loud cracking noise. I turned to see the owner of the hand to see Dallas as the culprit.

"Don't you ever call her a slut! And the only person she's fucking is me!" Dallas grabbed my hand and put his ring on it, "She's my girl!"

And that, my friends, was how I became Dallas Winston's girl.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so this is a change of events in the story. This is when it really kicks off but yeah. Katie's and Dally's relationship is weird just so you know. A lot of OOC ness on most parts. I'm sorry. Please keep reading and review.


	7. You're the Prettiest Lady in The World

**Early Author's Note:** I don't really like this chapter at all but that's just me. I hope you enjoy it. It gives you an insight on Katie's at home life, her relationship with Mrs. Curtis, How Dallas is changing her life, and even how she handles things that are emotionally stressful.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own The Outsiders.

* * *

I hated the mornings because I always felt so heavy; not in the fat way but my limbs felt heavy as if they weighed a hundred pounds. Also, the morning s were cold and right now I felt like my fingers were about to fall off. Oh and another thing! It's always icy which makes it hard to walk and I usually slip on the ice and it hurts.

This morning my hair was thrown up in a quick ponytail because I couldn't find a brush to brush my hair and I hated ponytails. I guess you could say I'm in a bad mood, but you'd be right because I am in a bad mood.

I quickly strolled out of my house with my books tucked securely in my arms and Dallas's brown leather jacket tightly around me to contain heat. The jacket was considerably warm compared to the cold winter air that stung my ears that were most likely red by now.

I was relieved that I didn't give Dallas his jacket back yet because then I would probably have frozen my ass off by now. I honestly had to stop swearing because I was having a swearing fest all this weekend. First I was swearing at Matt, then I was cursing myself for not coming home, then I was cursing my parents for not noticing my absence, and then I was just swearing my ass off at the confusing situation I was in.

I was wearing Dallas's ring but I knew I wasn't his girl but I think he did that to get Matt to back off because he was being a possessive prick. I wasn't Dallas's girl but I'm pretty sure that we're friends because you don't do that for just an acquaintance. That thought made my mood get better because if I was friends with Dallas, Johnny would be happy.

Mentally cursing at myself for wearing just a tank top and a thin red plaid shirt that I had stolen from Sodapop as well as my favorite jean mini skirt, I continued to walk down the cold street to Will Roger's High School even though I'd rather skip.

I was really never one to plan ahead on things especially when it came to weather because I had no clue it was cold until I was walking down the street. It may have been the beginning of winter but I wasn't expecting this to happen. Most people who knew me well enough knew that one fact about me.

As I walked by the window of Danny's Deli, I glanced in and was greeted with the face of a girl. She had no makeup on so you could see the black eye she had but you could tell it was starting to fade. Her hazel eyes were now the dark color of burnt pancakes. I sighed, knowing full well that girl was me.

I continued walking but the rumble of a car's engine could be heard behind me instantly making me tense up as I thought it could be a soc. You never know if a crazy hood or soc would just jump out of their car and rip you to shreds.

I heard the car slow down next to me and soon I was greeted with the noise of a slamming car door and footsteps that I knew were coming towards me. I would have started to run but my pride got the best of me as I waited to see the car's driver.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to jump about fifty feet in the air and to whirl around to face the owner of the hand with my fist raised and ready to hit the guy who was touching me.

"Katie!"

I let out a breath; I didn't even know I was holding, as I stared into Two-Bit gray eyes, "Darn it, Two-Bit! You scared me half to death!"

Two-Bit laughed out loud as he stared at me with his gray eyes once again dancing like when I first had met him, "You beat up a girl and yell at tough greaser but you jump like a bunny when I grab your shoulder!"

"Shut your trap, Two-bit!" I said as I felt my face get hot and my stomach growl.

Two-Bit stopped laughing and looked at me, "You're lucky I took a piece of cake from the Curtis house."

My ride to school was uneventful other than the fact that Johnny and Ponyboy weren't in the car because they were riding with Steve today. Also I got to eat some chocolate cake which was extra sweet meaning Sodapop had made it; that boy loved things sweeter than his name.

Because of Two-Bit, I actually got to school a little bit before the bell rung so I was able to hang outside of the school with a few of the greaser's who went to school. It was funny showing up inTwo-Bit's car but with Dallas Winston's jacket on.

"Kitty-Kat!"

I turned around to see Curly at school which was very unlike him because the kid went to school as much as I missed school which was just about never. Curly stood with a weed hanging out of his mouth and a few other greasers around him.

I walked over to Curly with a smile on my face as I felt someone lift me up and I glanced next to me to see Steve smirking at me. I felt myself fly through the air and I was relieved when I felt myself land in Curly's arms.

I quickly jumped out of Curly's arms and glared at Steve, "You do that again, Randle, I'll make sure you never have kids!"

Just about every greaser outside in the parking lot laughed at Steve and I as I glared at him and I could see a guy elbow Two-Bit and ask him something. I couldn't hear what he asked but I heard Two-Bit's answer, "Kaitlyn Jacobs."

The bell rung suddenly rung causing me to jump which caused the greasers to laugh and I glared at them and yelled, "Shut up!"

As I walked away I heard the greaser who was asking about me say something to one of his friends, "She fits Dallas Winston."

My first class today was English which was an easy class for me because, like Ponyboy, I was good at writing but, unlike little Pony, I hated to read. I'd rather be rocking out to Elvis or working on song lyrics which I have been slaving over for the past weeks.

My English teacher was a short man who was probably just about as nice as Mr. Foster which makes me lucky to have two greaser accepting teachers. He had coffee colored hair which matched his dark brown eyes nicely. His name was Mr. Horton but most people called him Mr. H.

We played a game which was okay but I was lucky to have Taylor Ackerman and Annie Mitchell with me in the class because then I would have had to be partners with socs. Taylor and Annie were my best friends along with Cassie Hanerton, who was currently in science, except the fact that I told Taylor much more.

Taylor reminded me a lot of Sodapop Curtis because she had golden hair much like his but her eyes were a deep blue that had a range of emotions. She was very understanding even though sometimes she wasn't but she was a good pal. If you ever needed anyone at midnight, she'd be your gal.

Annie was the most tan in the group but it went extremely well with her dark brown hair that appeared to be the same color as Angela's hair. Her eyes were the type of hazel that I wished I had because they were a pretty mix of brown and green. Annie was a tough girl who probably hit harder than most guys I know.

I could probably describe Cassie in three words which would be that she's blonde, thin and tends to repeat the same word a lot but that wouldn't even capture her. She was smart but she never really let it show because she was street smart not book.

"What is your answer?" Mr. Horton asked us and I quickly glanced at Taylor for an answer because I had no clue.

"The right one." Taylor said smoothly as if that was exactly what she said.

Mr. Horton raised his eye brown and shook his head, "No really what did you guys get?"

"The right one!" Taylor persisted hoping that he would most likely give up.

After class I walked down the hallways with Taylor and Annie until we had to split up for different classes which sucked but it was lunch break during the class so I just walked out of the school which was what we were allowed to do. Socs ate their food in the cafeteria but greasers ate food outside of school where ever they felt like it.

I sat down at the Curtis family grave plots and I sat right next to Mrs. Curtis's grave and in between the Curtis parents' graves. I stared out up at the sky as I sat there for the first time in my entire life. I had no clue what to say so I started to just tell them about my problems which Mrs. Curtis would usually help with.

"Hey, Mrs. Curtis," I gulped to take away the tears that were about to fall as I felt my heart strings pull, "I hope heaven is good for you and Mr. Curtis! I ran into your boys, and wow, they have grown to be amazing," I smile sadly and averted my eyes to the ground, "My mom and dad seem to be forgetting me more every day. Sometimes I feel like the gang is my only family. I really wish you were here to hug me and make everything disappear."

I laughed as tears started to pour down my face at an alarming rate, "You were, Are, so amazing. You know everything but now that you're not here, I'm left to wonder on my own and being alone doesn't feel too hot."

I remembered, with a bitter sweet smile on my face, when I had first met the women I had wanted to be like since I had first met her.

"Mom!" a young, 5 year old Sodapop Curtis yelled as he dragged me by my hand towards the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. She was prettier than a model and a movie star put together and she seemed so loving but strict. Next to her was a big guy who was probably her husband who had a goofy smile on his face as he smiled at Sodapop., "Mom, Dad, this is Katie, my wife! Katie, this is my mom and dad!"

I smiled shyly up at them, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis."

"How ya doin' Kit-Kat?" Mr. Curtis said with a grin on his face.

"Good! How about you?" I responded with a grin of my own spreading across my face as I stared at the loving couple.

"Good." They said and smiled at me and from that day on I was at the Curtis house every day until the day that they were killed in the accident. I remembered the memories and recipes that we had made together and the fun times I had with a little Ponyboy. Mrs. Curtis was more of a mother to me than my own mother and Mr. Curtis was more of a father.

I smiled down at the graves in front of me as I stood up, "Thank you guys, thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll take care of your boys, Even Johnny, Two-bit and Dallas."

As I walked back to school, I heard a car next to me and it was like a replay of this morning when Two-Bit scared me but instead of Two-Bit, I was greeted with Dallas's face. He was smirking at me for being so jumpy which caused me to frown at him, "Don't say a word, Winston."

"What are you doing Kitty-Kat?" Dallas asked ignoring my plea like he had done the first week I knew him, "School's almost over."

I stared wide eyed at the towheaded hood, "WHAT!? Oh, no! I'm so screwed."

Dallas laughed at me, "You never do anything bad do, you?"

"Not until I met you."

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note**: This chapter of The Way I loved You is dedicated to my mom who I based the character of Mrs. Curtis after. Please review and send me helpful messages. Reviews keeps this story going!


	8. Last Night I Knew What To Say

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders is by S.E. Hinton which kind of means that she owns it which means I only own Katie.

* * *

Oh no.

This can't be happening.

There is no way in hell that I'm actually feeling this way.

"Hey Dallas," I greeted as he walked into the Dingo while I wiped down the cups that I had just rinsed the beer from. I was supposed to have Max, the Dingo's dishwasher, wash them but he was out with his girlfriend and I was covering for him because his girl was Taylor.

You do that for your friends; I mean that you do whatever you can to make them happy even if it means more work for you. When you love someone, you do whatever possible to make them happy. I love Taylor like I love a sister so Max was on my list to help out.

Dallas nodded at me with a smirk on his face as he made his way towards me but sadly that smirk gave me butterflies. It had been almost a month and I was pretty sure I was falling for the towheaded hood who had been trying to make me have sex with his since I had first met him.

I don't know when it happened but one day, I realized I liked him. The day I realized was actually about a week ago. I didn't want love someone like him but when you love someone it's not really your choice to love them so it's hard to get over them.

You can try your hardest but it usually never really works.

I know firsthand.

I tried to get over him by being such a jerk to him the entire week and all he did was grab me by the waist, pull me close and those feelings of hate disappeared. He wasn't perfect; he robbed places, jumped small kids, swore like I never thought anyone could, was jailed all the time, and was cocky. But I wasn't perfect either; I had a low self esteem, I was extremely mean to people in my head, and I lie. I lie all the time to my family, to my friends and even myself.

But somehow, I saw past the imperfections and really saw the guy that Johnny Cade looked up to. Dallas was deep down a guy who was just turned cold because of the world. He didn't like to be attached to people but I could tell he loved Johnny like his family. He was a good man when it came to a fight and he cared about his friends even though he would never admit it.

"So Kitty-Kat," Dallas continued with his smirk growing, "You comin' home with me tonight?"

I liked hanging out with Dallas because when I did all the perverted greasers would stay away from me especially since I wore his jacket and ring almost every second. Dallas let me keep it because he had heard most of the guys in the outfits downtown talking about me like a piece of meat.

I glared at him even though I felt butterflies, "You wish, Winston! Right after I get off of work, I've got a date at the Curtis house with the gang. Haven't seen Johnnycakes lately, and I'm worried about my baby brother."

I had taken it upon myself to be almost like an older sister to the shy tanned only child greaser who lived next door to me. Johnny had been my friend for a long and since I was older than him, I thought it would be good to give him the love he needed from an older sister.

Dallas nodded and I think he was happy I was going to see Johnny, "I'm gonna hunt some action but if I don't find any, I'll come,"

I winked at Dallas, "You better or else!"

A smile broke out onto my face hours later as I stood in the Curtis family kitchen making the boys an extremely late dinner because Darry was at a skiing trip with his old friends from high school which left the boys food less. We all know that the younger Curtis brothers are lazy so that left ol'Katie to the rescue.

I heard a door slam and the boys hollering which caused me to get curious and I looked out of the kitchen to see Two-Bit stumble in with a smile on his face. We all had burgers and beer except for Pony, Johnny and I, who opted for cokes, and of course chocolate cake.

We talked about old memories; like when I broke my wrist by falling off the slide and Sodapop wouldn't stop bawling because I was bawling too. We talked about rumbles that the guys had been in and even about drag races which Johnny, Steve, Sodapop, and I shared a common interest in.

Steve and Sodapop decided that I was riding with them next drag race because I was as crazy as you could get in a car. We also talked about what my parents were like because only Sodapop and Steve had met them. I just said they were good parents and cared about me a lot only thing is they didn't notice when I was gone.

A few hours later, at about one in the morning, I threw on a sweatshirt that I stole from Ponyboy because it was too small for him and I sat out on the Curtis porch with head resting on my hands and Dallas's jacket for once not on me, but beside me. I saw a shadow walking towards the house and I froze.

You know when you see something move out of the corner of your eye at night and your stomach tightens and you can barley breathe. It kind of feels like a cold wind is blowing through your blood stream. I was only able to let out a breath as I saw Dallas walk into the light.

He smirked at me with a weed hanging from his lips, "Kitty-Kat, I need my ring and jacket back."

I cocked my head to the side with a questioning look and I handed it over to him, "Why?"

"I'm getting back together with Sylvia."

And that's what it feels like to have your heart break.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review! Message me! Help The Story With Messages!

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! You guys rock my socks.


	9. About a Boy

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton.

* * *

It had been a week and Dallas was still with Sylvia.

It had been a week since I hadn't left my house other than school.

It had been a week since my job was put on hold.

It had been a week since my heart broke.

"Katherine!" My mother's shrill voice broke through the silence as I was sitting down on my purple bed sheets while doing the Geometry project that Mr. Foster assigned. It was about how they use conditional, converse, inverse, and contrapostive statements to get the idea across in advertisements.

"What, Mom?" I yelled back as I continued to sit on my bed until I heard my mother yell again.

"Kaitlyn Marie Jacobs!" My mother yelled, her voice stern, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSISTENT!"

Quickly I ran down the stairs to see my parents sitting on the couch with the couch in front of them filled with a familiar face. A face I hadn't seen in a week and I'm not talking about Dallas, I'm talking about an old and very dear best friend.

"Sodapop?" I questioned as if my eyes were tricking me, "What are you doing here?"

Sodapop turned around in his seat and smiled at me with his brown eyes for once not filled with reckless excitement but genuine concern. His hair was still the same except a bit dark due to the winter not having much sunlight but his face had concern written all over it.

"Hey Katie!" He said with a huge grin on his face, "I thought maybe you'd wanna take a walk with me!"

I nodded my head numbly and ran up to my room to get Dallas's brown leather jacket but when I went up there, I realized it wasn't there. I quickly grabbed a blue sweatshirt Ponyboy gave me and ran down the stairs to meet Sodapop before I would start crying.

I hated Dallas for ever making me feel this way.

I hated Dallas for being everything I wanted but also everything I hated at the same time

I hated Dallas for being there for me when I needed him.

I hated Dallas for caring about me.

I hated Dallas for making me like him.

As Sodapop and I walked down the street together, I noticed how cold it had become because before I was wearing a big jacket and for some reason it just seemed so much colder. It was dark outside because the sun started to set around six o'clock at night and it was six because Soda had just gotten off of work which I could easily tell by the smell of grease and his DX shirt.

"Katie, what's up?" Sodapop said and I was about to reply nothing really until I saw in his eyes what he really meant. He was saying 'Katie, what's wrong? You don't hang out anymore!'

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, Sodapop!" I grinned at him and pointed to my smile, "Everything is great! What more could I ask for?"

Sodapop gave me a stern look which was foreign to his reckless and handsome face, "Katie, Don't you lie to me. You haven't hung out in the longest time and you avoid the gang like the plague."

I shrugged my shoulders stubbornly, "Nothing is wrong! I'm happy as a clam!"

Sodapop glared at me while he grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I faced the meanest glare I had ever seen in my life, "Just tell me what is wrong! I'll help you out no matter what it is! You're my friend!"

Here Sodapop was, pouring his heart out to me so I would be able to tell him what's wrong and he would help me out. I wanted to just hug Sodapop, walk to where we used to have our hide out at, and eat foods that weren't good for you.

Tears poured down my face quicker than I could wipe them away, "You wouldn't understand how I feel! You're gorgeous, nice, and the best guy I have ever met! You wouldn't understand what it's like to like one person so much and then have them love someone else!"

I was yelling so loud that I would probably been extremely embarrassed if someone was there to witness this but thankfully no one was in the park. I continued my yelling spree as I stared into Soda's eyes that called out to me, "I like him so much, Soda! I tried not to and when I'm finally accepting of the feelings he just tosses me aside and goes right to her!" I choked back a sob, "And all week long, I've tried to not like him!"

Sodapop knew who I was talking about right away but I didn't notice until he said it, "Do you love Dally?"

"I'm not in love!" I screamed at Sodapop with my eyes blazing through the tears and I was surprised when Sodapop grabbed me into his arms gently and let me cry as he directed me onto the edge of the fountain.

A few minutes or maybe an hour or so later, Sodapop and I sat at the fountain with him trying to talk me through the rough times of liking someone. He didn't really know much about that category because even Soc girls liked the Curtis.

I had stopped crying and even washed my face in the fountain to cover up the redness and streaks of dry tears. Sodapop had convinced me that I indeed did share strong feelings with Dallas and said that I was in love with Dallas.

I didn't object that time.

Sodapop smiled gently at me, "You got real guts to like Dallas."

I grinned back at Soda, "Dally has got a heart under that tough exterior. Maybe, if I show him how much I love him by dealing with everything that goes on with him, like when he messes with Tim or gets in a fight, he'll love me back, you know. Maybe even realize that I'm the girl he should be with."

Soda nodded, "That might be hard."

I smiled, "I know, but I wouldn't like it any other way."

Soda shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You're crazy."

"And cold," I added, "Come back to my house, I'll make you hot chocolate!"

Sodapop grinned at me and picked me up running all the way back to my house because he was just as cold as I was.

If it had been anyone but Sodapop Curtis, I don't think that they would have stayed this long and listened to me. No one would have sat in the cold with me and listened to all my problems like he had and I was grateful. It was really times like these where I knew that when I thought I was alone, I never really was.

I hope nothing ever changes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading. This is for all of the constant reviews and favorites. You guys amazing! Thank you so much! :]


	10. I Want Some More!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. BUT, I do own Katie and any non outsiders characters.

**ALSO: Special Message at the bottom.**

* * *

Winter turning into spring is always supposed to be birth coming out of death; well, at least that's what my English teacher and English text books would say. As I watched the buds of the flowers waiting to grow with new life, I realized it was.

It was a new beginning.

I hadn't talked to Dallas for a few weeks, it's not like I avoided him though; we just never really talked to each other. Maybe it was because I stopped hanging around the Curtis house but I couldn't really tell you if it was. I'm not Dallas Winston's mind nor am I a mind reader.

When I walked into Mr. Foster's classroom, I noticed I was the only one there yet. It was funny; I was early for once. I turned to see Mr. Foster's desk to see him sitting there with clear amusement in his blue eyes because I was here early.

Mr. Foster grinned at me; He looked kinda cute like that but don't hold that against me, "Hello, Katie. You're early. For once, I don't have to send you to the office for a pass."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and I knew the smile I gave off was radiating the embarrassment I felt, " It's not my fault. I wake up late."

Mr. Foster shook his head while chuckling; was it me or was he getting more attractive? Something about blue eyes and blonde hair, got me going. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't really put my finger on it. "Well, it's a nice change; will you be here this early tomorrow?"

I shook my head even though I would love another chat with Mr. Foster, "Nah, I'm sleeping in again tomorrow, by accident of course."

The rest of the day went by in a flash, a good flash though. I had English class last and Mr. H gave me a good grade on my project and he just let us hang out. I just talked to Annie and Taylor the entire time and it was nice.

Once I got out of school, I noticed Ponyboy and Johnny waiting for Two-Bit by his car, looking like a couple of tough greasers. I noticed Curley Shepard walk towards the two kids and I tensed up but quickly I grinned and ran towards Johnny, "Johnnycakes!"

Johnny shook his head as I wrapped my arms tightly around my little greaser, "Heya, Katie!"

Ponyboy smiled at me, it had been a while since we had seen each other, "Well look who decides to show up, if it isn't Katie Jacobs?"

I grinned at the three boys, "In the flesh!"

"If only it was just flesh," Curly said with a smirk which caused Johnny and Ponyboy to get red.

I punched Curly, "You're gross! And I told you before, Curls. You're too young for me," I looked at Johnny and Ponyboy, "You Too!"

That statement caused Ponyboy to get redder if that was even possible and he even stuttered, "I-I wasn't thinking like that Katie!"

"Aw Pones," I hugged him around the waist and put my head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I don't think you're a greasy hood, like Mr. Shepard."

"Aw hush up, Jacobs!" Curley said with a playful glare on his face as he turned to leave with some boys from the Shepards outfit, "I'll see y'all around."

"Come here, Greaser!" I heard a gruff voice from behind me as a arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me towards them.

I quickly spun around and punched the damn soc holding me, "I'd back up if I were you, soc! You don't know who you're messing with!"

After my cool move and speech, I looked to see the scum that had the great idea of trying to take Katie Jacobs, the tough greaser girl, only to see Two-Bit rubbing his cheek. Two-bit was laughing along with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Steve who had shown up along with Two-bit.

"Two-bit! You bum!" I glared at him, "I don't see you for who knows how long and you scare the living daylights out of me!"

Two-bit wrapped his arm around my waist, "Aw, sugar, don't get all worked up. You pack a mean punch so if a soc were to get you, you'd be fine."

I shook my head and put a hand through my bangs, "Well I ought to be going now. I've got a ton of homework and projects to catch up on and tonight's my only night off."

Ponyboy shook his head, "No way are you leavin' now Katie!" Johnny nodded agreeing with Ponyboy, "We haven't seen you in forever! Darry's worryin' about you!"

"I'm sorry guys," I said with guilt filling me up. Darry has two kid brothers to take care of; he shouldn't really be worrying about me. He's go way too much on his mind all ready and here I am being selfish.

Two-bit chucked me in his car so I hit Johnny who went into the car while I was having my guilt session in my head. Johnny steady me and I didn't even complain because even though I didn't want to go to the Curtis house in fear of seeing Dallas, my boys missed me and I missed them.

The ride was short to the house as Ponyboy sat on my left and Johnny on my right and when we pulled up to the house it looked the same as if no time had passed since I had last been there. I jumped out of the car right after Johnny did and stared at the circles of torn up grass that even looked the same.

I let out a breathe of relief when I walked into the small house and there was no trace of Mr. Dallas Winston even being there. Two-bit plopped down on the ground and quickly flipped to Mickey mouse and I smiled at his childlike behavior.

I went into the kitchen and looked in to the fridge to notice that there wasn't a chocolate cake in the fridge and my blood almost ran cold. I couldn't believe that the Curtis family fridge had no chocolate cake it was a crime. They always had chocolate cake! The Curtis brothers are like the Chocolate cake greasers! If they were drug dealers, they would deal chocolate cake even though it's not a drug.

I quickly searched the cabinets for the ingredients only to find that the only thing missing was the eggs. I quickly bolted out of the house with Sodapop's old flannel shirt blowing in the wind behind me and the wind rushing by my bare legs due to my jean skirt.

"Katie!" I could hear them yell as they started to run after me and they stopped running after me after I grinned at them telling them I'd be back soon.

I was on a mission. A mission I like to call, "Mission: Save the Curtis Family from Chocolate Cake Deprivation" . A grin spread across my face as I ran down the street with the wind blowing my hair and I passed by the Sheppard house to see Dallas and Tim outside of it. I almost ran by without giving them a second glance until an arm shot out like a hook and pull like a bad act on stage.

I glanced to see the culprit to see Curley Shepard who had pulled me right to Dallas and Tim. I swear to Elvis, that one day, I'm going to knock some sense into that hood. As I planned Curley's death, Tim stared at me in a way I would never want him too.

"Long time no see," I heard Dallas start and it was as if it was in slow motion as I turned to look at him, "Kitty-kat."

I got a warm feeling inside, not to be all girly and love struck, but it was the feeling you get when something just completely amazing happens. I kept a cool face on though so Dallas wouldn't see how much him using my old nickname meant to me.

"Yeah, it has been awhile Dallas," I took Curley's arm off of me, "Well, I've got to go, I'm on a mission!"

"A mission?" Tim asked with a look of confusion mixed with a look of 'Katie-Jacobs-is-crazy', "What kind of mission?"

I laughed and I felt my face got hot which signaled that I was blushing, "Well, it's a mission that involves getting eggs to make chocolate cake because a certain house doesn't have any chocolate cake and it's a crime they don't. So I've got to go before they realize why I left! See y'all!"

I bolted away from the house, ran to the corner store, bought eggs with my money from the Dingo, and ran back to the Curtis house. Today was Thursday which meant that Darry would be getting home in about an hour. Also it meant that it was Darry's turn to cook so I might as well cook up some dinner too.

"Hey who's cooking?" I heard Darry's gruff voice say from the living room and I could hear his footsteps as he walked into the room ,"Kit-kat!"

Darry lifted me up and spun me around with a rare Darry smile covering his dirty face, "We missed you and here you are cooking dinner in our house!"

" I love you too, superman." I smiled as I kissed Darry on the cheek, "Well you ought to put me down, so I can finish this feast of burgers for y'all!"

That night entire night instead of avoiding the Curtis house and sitting in my room alone, I ate burgers, played poker and drank coke with my favorite people. No mom to yell at me for not being perfect or drunk guys to hit on me. Just amazing people.

When I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes because I told Darry if he even tried to tell me 'no' I would show him the Katie kick of doom. I heard the of the house open as well as footsteps leading into the kitchen and Dallas appeared in the door way.

Dallas's cheek was turning blue and it was forming an extremely nasty bruise on his face but he still looked good with it. He seemed kind of shocked that I was in the kitchen because I wasn't been in that house for the longest time. It seemed though that the awkward sadness I was expecting wasn't there at all and it was like the last weeks were just a nightmare.

"Dallas, what did you do?" I questioned with my hands on my hips as I stared at his bruised cheek, "Probably messing with Tim."

His cold blue eyes narrowed at me and he huffed, "He was bad mouthin' you, so I stood up for you."

My hazel eyes widened as tears pricked at them and I crushed Dally in a warm unsuspected loving hug.

This had to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Special Message!:** I'm so sorry I have not updated. I know it's been a long time but my mom died recently due to liver disease and it's weird because I have moved out of the house we lived in, into a new house with my older sister because my dad died six years ago.

So I haven't updated for a while. Also I made a video for a contest and it's dedicated to both of my parents, **so if you vote for it and write a review on the video saying something awesome about the video and then saying "TTWILY ", **which stands for That's The Way I Loved You, **at the end of your review, I will write a new chapter.**

**For every five votes, I will write a new chapter this week.**

_**Go to my page to get the link! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
